1921
Year 1921 (MCMXXI) was a common year starting on Saturday (link will display full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar and a common year starting on Friday of the Julian calendar. Events January * January 1 – In American football, the University of California defeats Ohio State 28–0 in the Rose Bowl. * January 2 ** The football club Cruzeiro Esporte Clube from Belo Horizonte is founded as Palestra Italia in Brazil. ** The first religious radio broadcast is heard over station KDKA AM in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. ** The Spanish liner Santa Isabel sinks off Villa Garcia; 244 die. ** The DeYoung Museum opens in Golden Gate Park, San Francisco. * January 20 – The British K class submarine [[HMS K5|HMS K5]] sinks in the English Channel with the loss of all 56 hands on board. * January 21 ** The Italian Communist Party is founded in Livorno. ** Women's suffrage is attained in Sweden. * January 25 – The [[Italian battleship Leonardo da Vinci|Italian battleship Leonardo da Vinci]] is righted in Taranto Harbour. February * February 12 – The Democratic Republic of Georgia is invaded by Bolshevist Russia. * February 21 – Rezā Khan and Seyyed Zia'eddin Tabatabaee stage a coup d'état in Iran. * February 25 – The Red Army enters Georgian capital Tbilisi and installs a Moscow-directed communist government. * February 27 – The International Working Union of Socialist Parties is formed in Vienna. * February 28 – Russian sailors rebel in Kronstadt March * March 1 – The city of Kiryū, located in Gunma, Japan, is founded. * March 4 – Warren G. Harding is inaugurated as the 29th President of the United States. * March 5 – Clonbanin Ambush: Irish Republican Army kills Brigadier-General Cumming. * March 6 – The Portuguese Communist Party is founded. * March 8 ** Spanish Premier Eduardo Dato Iradier is assassinated while exiting the parliament building in Madrid. ** Allied forces occupy Düsseldorf, Ruhrort and Duisburg. * March 12 – The İstiklâl Marşı (Independence March), the Turkish National Anthem, is officially adopted. * March 13 – The Russian White Army captures Mongolia from China. Roman Ungern von Sternberg declares himself ruler. * March 14 – Armenian Soghomon Tehlirian assassinates Mehmed Talaat, former Interior Minister of Turkey, in Charlottenburg, Berlin. * March 17 ** The Red Army crushes the Kronstadt rebellion, and a number of sailors flee to Finland. ** Marie Stopes opens the first birth control clinic in London, England. ** The Second Republic of Poland adopts the March Constitution. * March 18 – The second Peace of Riga ends the Polish-Soviet War. A permanent border is established between the Polish and Soviet states. * March 21 ** New Economic Policy starts in the Soviet Russia. ** Headford Ambush: Irish Republican Army kills at least nine British troops. * March 23 – A plebiscite in Silesia votes for re-annexation to Germany. April * April – The United States Figure Skating Association is formed. * April 11 – The Emirate of Transjordan is created, with Abdullah I as emir. * April 14 – In Britain, labour unions for mining, railway and transportation workers call for a strike; the government threatens to call in the army. * April 20 – Ferenc Molnár's play Liliom is first produced on Broadway in English. * April 27 – The Allies of World War I reparations commission announce that Germany has to pay 132 billion gold marks ($33 trillion) in annual installments of 2.5 billion. May * May 1–May 7 – Riots at Jaffa (Mandatory Palestine) result in 47 Jewish and 48 Arab deaths. * May 2–July 5 – Third Silesian Uprising: The Poles in Upper Silesia rise against the Germans. * May 3 – The province of Northern Ireland is created within the United Kingdom * May 5 – Only thirteen spectators attend the soccer match between Leicester City and Stockport County, the lowest attendance in The Football League's history. * May 16 – The Communist Party of Czechoslovakia is founded. * May 14–May 17 – Violent anti-European riots occur in Cairo and Alexandria. * May 14–May 15 – Major geomagnetic storm. * May 19 – The Emergency Quota Act is passed by the U.S. Congress, establishing national quotas on immigration. * May 23 – In Leipzig the Leipzig War Crimes Trial starts. It will end on July 16. * May 24 – Elections are held for the first time for the new Northern Ireland Parliament. * May 26 – A general strike begins in Norway. * May 31 – Tulsa Race Riot: The official death toll is 39, but recent investigations suggest the actual toll may be much higher. June * June 21 – International Hydrographic Bureau (IHB) established as an agency of the League of Nations; continues in this form until April 19, 1946. * June 28 – The Constitutional Assembly of the Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes passes the Vidovdan Constitution, despite a boycott of the vote by the communists, and Croat and Slovene parties. * June 30 – The death penalty is abolished in Sweden. July * July 1 ** The Communist Party of China is officially founded. ** A coal strike ends in England. * July 2 – U.S. President Warren Harding signs a joint congressional resolution declaring an end to America's state of war with Germany, Austria and Hungary. * July 4 – A new conservative government is formed in Italy by Ivanoe Bonomi. * July 11 ** The Irish War of Independence comes to an end when a truce is signed between the British Government and Irish forces. ** The Red Army captures Mongolia from the White Army and establishes the Mongolian People's Republic. * July 14 – A Massachusetts jury finds Nicola Sacco and Bartolomeo Vanzetti guilty of first degree murder following a widely publicized trial. * July 17 – The Republic of Mirdita is proclaimed near the Albanian-Serbian border with Yugoslav support. * July 18 – The first BCG vaccination against tuberculosis is given. * July 21 – Rif War – Battle of Annual: Spanish troops are dealt a crushing defeat at the hands of Muhammad Ibn 'Abd al-Karim al-Khattabi. * July 22 – The Irish Truce is declared in Britain. * July 26 – U.S. President Warren G. Harding receives Princess Fatima of Afghanistan and Stanley Clifford Weyman. * July 27 – Researchers at the University of Toronto led by biochemist Frederick Banting announce the discovery of the hormone insulin. * July 29 – Adolf Hitler becomes Führer of the Nazi Party. August * August – The United States formally ends World War I, declaring a peace with Germany. * August 5 – The first radio baseball game is broadcast; Harold Arlin announces the Pirates-Phillies game from Forbes Field over Westinghouse KDKA, in Pittsburgh. * August 11 – The temperature reaches 39 degrees Celsius in Breslau; the heat wave continues elsewhere in Europe as well. * August 23 – King Faisal I of Iraq is crowned in Baghdad. * August 24 – R38 class airship ZR-2 explodes on her fourth test flight near Kingston upon Hull, England, killing 44 of the 49 Anglo-American crew on board. * August 26 ** Rising prices cause major riots in Munich. ** The assassination of German politician Matthias Erzberger causes the government to declare martial law. September * September 1 – Poplar Strike in London: Nine members of the Poplar borough council are arrested. * September 7 – In Atlantic City, New Jersey, the first Miss America Pageant is held. * September 8 – Sixteen-year-old Margaret Gorman wins the Atlantic City Pageant's Golden Mermaid trophy; pageant officials later dub her the first Miss America. * September 12 – The Lotta Svärd women's paramilitary auxiliary is founded in Finland. * September 21 – The Oppau explosion occurs at BASF's nitrate factory in Oppau, Germany; 500—600 are killed. October * October 5 – The first radio broadcast of a World Series baseball game was aired by Newark, NJ station WJZ; Pittsburgh, PA station KDKA, and a group of other commercial and amateur stations throughout the eastern United States. * October 8 – The first Sweetest Day is staged in Cleveland, Ohio. * October 10 – Teaching at the University of Szeged starts in Hungary. * October 19 – A massacre in Lisbon claims the lives of Portuguese Prime-Minister António Granjo and other politicians. * October 21 – A peace conference between Ireland and the United Kingdom begins in London. * October 24 – The Spanish Army defeats the rifkabyls. * October 29 ** Construction of the Link River Dam, a part of the Klamath Reclamation Project, is completed. ** Centre College's football team, led by quarterback Bo McMillin, defeats Harvard University 6–0 to break Harvard's five-year winning streak. For decades afterward, this is called "football's upset of the century." November * November 9 ** Riots in Reykjavík injure most of the small police force. ** Albert Einstein is awarded the Nobel Prize in Physics for his work with the photoelectric effect. ** The Partito Nazionale Fascista (PNF), National Fascist Party, is founded in Italy. * November 11 – During an Armistice Day ceremony at Arlington National Cemetery, the Tomb of the Unknowns is dedicated by U.S. President Warren G. Harding. * November 14 – The Spanish Communist Party is founded. Undated * Hyperinflation is still rampant in Germany, where 263 marks are now needed to buy a single American dollar - more than 20 times greater than the 12 marks needed in April 1919.http://www.historyhome.co.uk/europe/weimar.htm December * December 1 – Rising prices cause riots in Vienna. * December 6 ** The Anglo-Irish Treaty establishing the Irish Free State, an independent nation incorporating 26 of Ireland's 32 counties, is signed in London. ** Agnes Macphail becomes the first woman to be elected to the Canadian Parliament. * December 13 – In the Four Power Treaty on Insular Possessions, Japan, the United States, United Kingdom, and France agree to recognize the status quo in the Pacific. * December 23 – Visva-Bharati University is inaugurated in India. * December 29 – William Lyon Mackenzie King becomes Canada's tenth prime minister. Date unknown * Abkhazia becomes an autonomous republic within the Soviet Union. * Russian famine: 5 million die. * Regular radio broadcasting services begin in Italy. * Edward Harper, the 'father of broadcasting' in Ceylon, arrives in Colombo to take up his post as Chief Engineer of the Ceylon Telegraph Department. * The vibraphone in its original form is invented. * The Sauerländer Heimatbund is founded in Meschede, Germany. * Jewish immigration to Palestine grows rapidly. Before Jews preferred the USA but the USA drastically limited immigration from Eastern Europe. * E.W. Scripps founds Science Service, later renamed Society for Science & the Public, with the goal of keeping the public informed of scientific achievements. * Weimar Republic makes its first payment of reparations. Births January–February * January 1 ** César Baldaccini, French sculptor. (died 1998) ** Doris Tetzlaff, American female professional baseball player (died 1998) ** Patricia Robins (alias Claire Lorrimer), British writer. * January 5 ** Friedrich Dürrenmatt, Swiss writer (died 1990) ** Jean, Grand Duke of Luxembourg * January 9 ** Fraser Barron, New Zealand bomber pilot during WWII (died 1944) ** Lister Sinclair, Canadian broadcaster and playwright (died 2006) * January 10 – Rodger Ward, American race car driver (died 2004) * January 14 – Murray Bookchin, American libertarian socialist (died 2006) * January 19 – Patricia Highsmith, American author (died 1995) * January 21 – Howard Unruh, American spree killer (died 2009) * January 27 – Donna Reed, American actress (died 1986) * January 31 ** Carol Channing, American actress ** Mario Lanza, American tenor and actor (died 1959) * February 1 – Peter Sallis, English actor (Last of the Summer Wine & Wallace and Gromit) * February 4 ** Betty Friedan, American feminist (died 2006) ** K. R. Narayanan, President of India (died 2005) * February 5 – John Pritchard, English conductor (died 1989) * February 7 – Nexhmije Hoxha, widow of Enver Hoxha * February 8 – Betsy Jochum, American female baseball player * February 11 – Lloyd Bentsen, American politician (died 2006) * February 14 – Hugh Downs, American game show host and journalist (20-20) * February 16 ** Vera-Ellen, American actress and dancer (died 1981) ** Hua Guofeng, former Premier of the People's Republic of China (died 2008) * February 20 – Buddy Rogers, American professional wrestler (died 1992) * February 22 – Wayne Booth, American literary critic (died 2005) * February 24 – Abe Vigoda, American actor (Fish) * February 25 – Pierre Laporte, Canadian statesman (died 1970) * February 26 – Betty Hutton, American actress (died 2007) * February 27 – Muriel Coben, Canadian professional baseball and curling player (died 1979) * February 28 – Pierre Clostermann, French World War II pilot (died 2006) March–April * March 1 ** Jack Clayton, British film director (died 1995) ** Terence Cooke, American cardinal archbishop (died 1983) ** Richard Wilbur, American poet * March 2 – Robert Simpson, English composer (died 1997) * March 3 ** Paul Guimard, French writer (died 2004) ** Diana Barrymore, American actress (died 1960) * March 4 ** Halim El-Dabh, Egyptian-born U.S. composer, performer, ethnomusicologist and educator ** Joan Greenwood, British actress and director (died 1987) ** Wilson Harris, Guyanese writer * March 5 – Elmer Valo, Czech Major League Baseball player (died 1998) * March 8 – Alan Hale, Jr., American actor (Gilligan's Island) (died 1990) * March 11 – Frank Harary, American mathematician (died 2005) * March 12 ** Gianni Agnelli, Italian auto executive (died 2003) ** Gordon MacRae, American singer and actor (died 1986) * March 13 ** Al Jaffee, American cartoonist (MAD Magazine) ** Cyril Poole, English cricketer (died 1996) * March 14 – Lis Hartel, Danish equestrian athlete (died 2009) * March 17 – Meir Amit, Israeli politician and general (died 2009) * March 20 – Sister Rosetta Tharpe, American singer (died 1973) * March 21 – Arthur Grumiaux, Belgian violinist (died 1986) * March 24 – Vasily Smyslov, Soviet chess player (died 2010) * March 25 – Simone Signoret, French actress (died 1985) * March 28 – Dirk Bogarde, English actor (died 1999) * April 1 – Beau Jack, American boxer (died 2000) * April 3 ** Robert Karvelas, American actor (died 1991) ** Jan Sterling, American actress (died 2004) * April 8 – Franco Corelli, Italian opera singer (died 2003) * April 9 – Frankie Thomas, American actor (died 2006) * April 10 ** Sheb Wooley, American actor and singer (Flying Purple People Eater) (died 2003) ** Chuck Connors, American actor, basketball and baseball player (The Rifleman) (died 1992) * April 14 – Thomas Schelling, American economist, Nobel Prize laureate * April 15 – Georgi Beregovoi, Soviet cosmonaut (died 1995) * April 16 – Peter Ustinov, English actor and director (died 2004) * April 21 – John Osteen, American televangelist (died 1999) * April 22 ** Vivian Dandridge, African-American actress (died 1991) * April 23 ** Warren Spahn, American baseball player (died 2003) ** Janet Blair, American actress (died 2007) * April 25 – Karel Appel, Dutch painter (died 2006) * April 26 – Jimmy Giuffre, American jazz musician (died 2008) * April 30 ** Dottie Green, American professional baseball player (died 1992) ** Tove Maës, Danish actress (died 2011) May–June * May 2 – Satyajit Ray, Indian filmmaker (died 1992) * May 5 – Arthur Leonard Schawlow, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (died 1999) * May 6 – Erich Fried, Austrian author (died 1988) * May 9 ** Sophie Scholl, resistance fighter in Nazi Germany (died 1943) ** Mona Van Duyn, American poet (died 2004) * May 11 – Hildegard Hamm-Brücher, German politician * May 12 ** Joseph Beuys, German artist (died 1986) ** Farley Mowat, Canadian writer and naturalist * May 14 – Richard Deacon, American actor, born in Philadelphia, PA (died 1984) * May 16 – Harry Carey, Jr., American actor * May 17 – Dennis Brain, English French horn player (died 1957) * May 18 ** Bill Macy, American actor (Maude) ** Sir Michael Epstein, British medical researcher * May 19 – Karel van het Reve, Dutch writer (died 1999) * May 20 ** Wolfgang Borchert, German writer (died 1947) ** Hal Newhouser, baseball player (died 1998) * May 21– Andrei Sakharov, Soviet physicist and human rights activist, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (declined) (died 1989) ** Prabhat Ranjan Sarkar, Indian philosopher, author of the socio-economic "Progressive Utilization Theory" (died 1990) * May 23 ** James Blish, American science fiction author (died 1975) ** Humphrey Lyttelton, British jazz musician and radio personality (died 2008) * May 25 ** Jack Steinberger, German-born physicist, Nobel Prize laureate ** James C. Quayle, American newspaper publisher (died 2000) * May 26 – Stan Mortensen, English footballer (died 1991) * May 28 – Heinz G. Konsalik, German author (died 1999) * June 1 – Nelson Riddle, American bandleader (died 1985) * June 3 ** Forbes Carlile, Australian athlete ** John Shelton Wilder, American politician, former Lieutenant Governor of Tennessee (died 2010) * June 8 ** Alexis Smith, Canadian actress (died 1993) ** Suharto, former President of Indonesia (died 2008) * June 9 – Margaret Danhauser, American female professional baseball player (died 1987) * June 10 – Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh, consort of Elizabeth II * June 12 – Christopher Derrick, British writer (died 2007) * June 13 – Nancy Warren, American female professional baseball player (died 2001) * June 15 – Errol Garner, American jazz musician (died 1977) * June 19 – Louis Jourdan, French actor * June 21 – Jane Russell, American actress (died 2011) * June 22 – Ralph K. Hofer, American fighter pilot (died 1942) * June 25 – Celia Franca, Canadian ballet dancer (died 2007) * June 26 – Violette Szabo, French World War II heroine (died 1945) * June 28 – P. V. Narasimha Rao, Prime Minister of India (died 2004) July–August * July 3 – Levi Yitzchak Horowitz, Hasidic rebbe (died 2009) * July 4 ** Gérard Debreu, French economist, Nobel Prize laureate (died 2004) ** Tibor Varga, Hungarian violinist and conductor (died 2003) * July 6 – Nancy Davis Reagan, wife of U.S President Ronald Reagan * July 10 ** Harvey Ball, American designer (died 2001) ** Eunice Kennedy Shriver, member of the Kennedy family (died 2009) * July 11 – Ilse Werner, German actress (died 2005) * July 13 – Friedrich Peter, Austrian poltitician (died 2005) * July 14 ** Leon Garfield, English children's author (died 1996) ** Geoffrey Wilkinson, English chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (died 1996) * July 15 – Robert Bruce Merrifield, American chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (died 2006) * July 17 ** František Zvarík, Slovakian actor (died 2008) ** Hannah Szenes, Hungarian World War II heroine (died 1944) * July 18 ** Richard Leacock, Documentary filmmaker, Pioneer of Cinéma Vérité (died 2011) ** John Glenn, American astronaut and former U.S. Senator ** Aaron T. Beck, American psychiatrist * July 19 – Rosalyn Sussman Yalow, American physicist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (died 2011) * July 22 – William Roth, U.S. Senator (died 2003) * July 24 – Billy Taylor, American jazz musician (died 2010) * July 30 – Grant Johannesen, American concert pianist (died 2005) * August 3 – Richard Adler, American Broadway composer * August 4 – Maurice Richard, Canadian hockey player (died 2000) * August 8 – John Herbert Chapman, Canadian physicist (died 1979) * August 9 – J. James Exon, Governor of Nebraska and U.S. Senator (died 2005) * August 10 – Yuki Shimoda, American actor (died 1981) * August 13 – Barney Liddell, American musician (The Lawrence Welk Show) (died 2003) * August 18 – Zdzislaw Zygulski, Jr., Polish art historian * August 19 – Gene Roddenberry, American television producer (Star Trek) (died 1991) * August 23 – Kenneth Arrow, American economist, Nobel Prize laureate * August 25 ** Monty Hall, Canadian actor and game show host (Let's Make A Deal) ** Brian Moore, Northern Irish-born writer (died 1999) * August 26 – Shimshon Amitsur, Israeli mathematician and Israel Prize recipient (died 1994) * August 27 – Georg Alexander, Duke of Mecklenburg, head of the House of Mecklenburg-Strelitz (died 1996) * August 28 – Lidia Gueiler Tejada, President of Bolivia (died 2011) September–October * September 2 – Josephine Lenard, American professional baseball player (died 2007) * September 3 – Thurston Dart, English harpsichordist and conductor (died 1971) * September 8 – Harry Secombe, Welsh entertainer (died 2001) * September 12 – Stanislaw Lem, Polish science fiction writer (died 2006) * September 13 – Sergey Nepobedimiy, Soviet rocket weaponry designer * September 14 – Dario Vittori, Argentine actor (died 2001) * September 15 – Norma MacMillan, voice actress (died 2001) * September 24 ** Jim McKay, American sportscaster (ABC's Wide World of Sports) (died 2008) ** Charlene Pryer, American professional baseball player (died 1999) * September 27 – Miklós Jancsó, Hungarian film director * September 30 – Deborah Kerr, Scottish actress (died 2007) * October 2 – Robert Runcie, Archbishop of Canterbury (died 2000) * October 5 – Bill Willis, American football player (died 2007) * October 7 – Tommy Farrell, American supporting actor and comedian (died 2004) * October 8 – Abraham Sarmiento, Filipino Supreme Court jurist (died 2010) * October 13 **Yves Montand, French singer and actor (died 1991) **Enrico Cocozza, Scottish Filmaker (died 2009) * October 14 – Thomaz Soares da Silva, Brazilian football player (died 2002) * October 17 – Maria Gorokhovskaya, Soviet gymnast (died 2001) * October 18 – Jesse Helms, U.S. Senator from North Carolina (died 2008) * October 19 ** George Nader, American actor (died 2002) ** Gunnar Nordahl, Swedish footballer (died 1995) * October 21 ** Malcolm Arnold, British music composer (died 2006) ** Sena Jurinac, Bosnian operatic soprano (died 2011) * October 22 – Georges Brassens, French singer-songwriter (died 1981) * October 25 – King Michael of Romania * October 26 – Frances Scott Fitzgerald, daughter of F. Scott Fitzgerald and Zelda Sayre (died 1986) November–December * November 3 – Charles Bronson, American actor (died 2003) * November 5 – Princess Fawzia of Egypt * November 6 – James Jones, American writer (died 1977) * November 8 – Gene Saks, American actor and film director * November 10 – Owen Bush, American actor (died 2001) * November 11 ** Ron Greenwood, English football manager (died 2006) ** Molly Dodd, American actress (died 1981) * November 14 – Brian Keith, American actor (Family Affair) (died 1997) * November 17 – Albert Bertelsen, Danish artist * November 20 – Dan Frazer, American actor (Kojak) * November 22 – Rodney Dangerfield, American actor and comedian (died 2004) * November 23 – Fred Buscaglione, Italian singer and actor (died 1960) * November 27 – Alexander Dubcek, Slovak politician and First Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of Czechoslovakia (died 1992) * November 29 – Jackie Stallone, American astrologer and mother of Sylvester Stallone * December 3 – Phyllis Curtin, American soprano * December 4 – Deanna Durbin, Canadian-American singer & actress * December 5 – Alvy Moore, American actor (died 1997) * December 6 – Otto Graham, American football player (died 2003) * December 23 – Marge Callaghan, Canadian female professional baseball player * December 26 ** Blaže Koneski, Macedonian poet and linguist (died 1993) ** Steve Allen, American actor, composer, comedian, and author (died 2000) Date unknown *Shaw McCutcheon, American cartoonist Deaths January–June * January 1 – Theobald von Bethmann Hollweg, Chancellor of Germany (born 1856) * February 2 – Antonio Jacobsen, maritime artist (born 1850) * February 8 ** Peter Kropotkin, Russian anarchist (born 1842) ** George Formby (Senior), English entertainer (born 1876) * February 26 – Carl Menger, Austrian economist (born 1840) * February 27 – Schofield Haigh, English cricketer (born 1871) * March 1 – King Nicholas I of Montenegro (born 1841) * March 29 – John Burroughs, American naturalist and essayist (born 1837) * April 11 – Augusta Viktoria of Schleswig-Holstein, Last German Empress, wife of Wilhelm II (born 1858) * April 17 – Manuel Dimech, Maltese philosopher and social reformer (born 1860) * April 21 – Tom O'Brien, American major league baseball player (born 1860) * April 27 – Arthur Mold, English cricketer (born 1863) * May 5 – Alfred Hermann Fried, Austrian writer and pacifist, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (born 1864) * May 19 ** Edward Douglass White, 9th Chief Justice of the United States (born 1845) ** Michael Llewelyn-Davies, one of the 'Lost Boys' for the Peter Pan book (born 1900) * June 5 – Georges Feydeau, French playwright (born 1862) * June 28 – Gjorche Petrov, Macedonian and Bulgarian revolutionary * June 29 **Lady Randolph Churchill, mother of Winston Churchill (born 1854) **Otto Seeck, German classical historian (born 1850) July–December * August 2 – Enrico Caruso, Italian tenor (born 1873) * August 7 – Aleksandr Blok, Russian poet (born 1880) * August 8 – Juhani Aho, Finnish author and journalist (born 1861) * August 16 – Peter I of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes, King of Yugoslavia (born 1844) * August 19 – Georges Darien, French writer (born 1862) * September 2 – Henry Austin Dobson, English poet (born 1840) * September 7 – Alfred William Rich, English watercolour painter (born 1856) * September 9 – Virginia Rappe, American model and actress (born 1895) * September 11 – Subramanya Bharathy, Tamil poet (born 1882) * September 27 – Engelbert Humperdinck, German composer (born 1854) * October 12 – Philander C. Knox, American politician (born 1853) * October 18 – Ludwig III of Bavaria, last king of Bavaria (born 1845) * October 25 – Bat Masterson, American gunfighter (born 1853) * November 4 – Hara Takashi, 19th Prime Minister of Japan (born 1856) * November 14 – Isabel, Princess Imperial of Brazil, daughter of Emperor Pedro II of Brazil (born 1846) * November 20 – Christina Nilsson, Swedish operatic soprano (born 1843) * November 27 – Douglas Colin Cameron, Canadian politician (born 1854) * November 28 – `Abdu'l-Bahá, Persian religious leader (born 1844) * December 10 – George Ashlin, Irish architect (born 1837) * December 16 – Camille Saint-Saëns, French composer (born 1835) * December 31 – Boies Penrose, U.S. Senator from Pennsylvania (born 1860) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Albert Einstein * Chemistry – Frederick Soddy * Medicine – not awarded * Literature – Anatole France * Peace – Karl Hjalmar Branting, Christian Lous Lange References * New International Year Book: 1921 (1922) online edition * 1921 Aviation Comes North- NWT Historical Timeline- A Prince of Wales Northern Heritage Centre Online Exhibit Category:1921